Nekomage
by ImortalLinktoFate
Summary: AU! Duncan Tries An Experiment On The Endermage, Involving A Neko.


The endermage stood at the entrance to the science lab, staring at he aray of machines in the otherwise plain white room. Duncan was messing around with the settings on some tube item, perfectly sized to hold an Enderman at the least.

"So Rythian," Duncan turned to the boy in question, "Should be ready."

Rythian walked up to the thing, opening the glass door into the 'room tube'. He glanced back at Duncan, as though asking he was doing it right. The boy quitely clicked the door shut behind him, and stood in the middle looking out the glass door.

"Just stand there, as still as possible, while I activate the thing." Duncan went back up to the control panel, typeing in a code.

Smoke filled the small chamber, a bang followed by coughing. As soon as the smoke cleared Duncan rushed open the door and pulled out a whimpering Rythian. The endermage layed on the ground infront of a crouched Ducan, skin showing signs of minor 'burns'.

"Shit the smoke had...!" Duncan quickly ran across the room grabbing a dry towel, making sure it was dry, before hurridly drying off the enderborn.

"Tha-thanks." Rythian's voice hoarse, his purple eyes shining brightly as he looked up to the scientist, his black tail flipping back and forth.

"At least it worked, I'll try to fix the water part before we use that again to revert you back." The blond explained.

"Yea-yeah that'd be nice." Rythian said, still somewhat stuttering. He pushed himeself off the marble floor, and tried to stand. Duncan stood up after him, catching the neko when he stumbled.

Ducan's phone went off, followed by Rythian's. They sound caused the now neko to lower his ears slighty, his hearing, much better then before.

"We need to make sure sounds are much quiter." Duncan pointed out, noticing Rythians reaction.

"I could probably just put my earbuds in, as really all the thing did as give me the tail and the extra set of ears, as I still have my normal ones." He grabbed out the earbuds and slipped them in, turning his music down low.

"Guess that works. Anyway, they want to record more Cornerstone."

"How does all the interesting shit occur when they feel like recording Conerstone?"Rythian pointed out, "But yeah tell them we both agree. I can get us there easy otherwise."

"On it, and sure, teleport us after I message them, as we need to explain your case to them." Duncan typed out his response, before nodding to the enderborn standing next to him. Rythian flicked his wirst behind his back, whisking the two away, leaving the enderparticals behind.

"Does it feel like that everytime?" The scientist questioned.

"Yeah, one gets used to it." Rythian replied.

"Do you have to flick your and like that, as you do it alot?"

"No, I do it out of odd habbit, really don't know why. Anyway, enough with the questions, TO THE HAND!" Rythian shouted.

He sat down in one of the chairs, having to adujst his position cause of the tail. Duncan wanted to test something. He was sat behind the endermage, slowly he reached his hand out to the endermages head. He slowly pet the top of the boy's head, causing him to lean in to Duncan's hand, purring loudly. His tail flicking back and fourth happily.

"I don't think we should actually tell them what happened. I could easily hide my tail, and I could just slip on my hood like I sometimes do, and just keep the ears low to my head."Rythian spoke up, trying to hold back his purr, out of either embrassement, trying to talk, or way more then likely both.

"If you'd like to." Duncan stopped petting the boy, so he could stand up.

Rythian got his tail into his pants in a way it would be impossible to notice with his cape, he then slipped on his hood from his jacket. He had sat back down, adujusting his position again. And in perfect time, as they heard the front door open, along with Hannah yelling at Hatfilms, about something. Kim came along with the railbros not to long after.

"CANNONBALL!" Sjin shouted, jumping in through the roof, doing a backflip, landing perfectly.

The enderborns right cat ear moved slightly under the hood, pointing in the direction of the god forsakken sound.

The endermage teleported off somewhere, "Well, we know what he's up to." Hannah sighed.

"Enderman killing rampage, more then likely." Duncan added on.

"STERB GIKCUF YOY ED, ED DA TOR OT EVERESED LA YOY!"

"What is he on about?!" Kim asked.

"No clue." Duncan responded.

"ANYWAY! TO THE HANDEAL MAYOR! Which by the way, it's me. So I shall now be requesting someone to go track down that Endermage, and drag him to 'The Hand Of Truth'!" Trott all but whispered.


End file.
